Teman Abadi ZUM version
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Saat hidup tak sesuai dengan kata hati mu, menghindar bukanlah jalan Dan berpura pura menjalaninya akan jauh lebih payah #Mencoba membuat FF "Teman Abadi" karya Cie eonnie dalam versi ku WARNING! Bakal lama apdet, typo(s) berhamburan, pergeseran charakter, alur kecepetan, KyuHyuk, Mau liat Hyuk dingin-dingin? DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Teman Abadi**

**Chapter 1**

**_Zaky UzuMo version_**

Mianhae, aku ga bermaksud jiplak, coppas, dan kawan kawannya buat FF ini.. Zaky udah minta izin sama yang empunya FF aslinya.. ini bukan sequel atau praquel, aku cuma mau coba bikin FF "Teman Abadi" milik Cie eonnie dengan versi ku sendiri. Dan pastinya dengan cerita yang sedikit ku bedakan dan beberapa pergeseran karakter..

Jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! \(^O^)/

**Pair : KyuHyuk, KiHyuk**

**Genre : **readerdeul aja yang tentuin setelah baca, ne? ^.^)V

Happy reding chingu! ^o^/

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Tap tap tap tap

"Hahaha.."  
"Kyaa! Kembalikan buku ku, pabbo!"

"Bla.. bla.. bla.."

"Bla.. bla.. bla.."

Seorang namja manis bersurai coklat memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Tak menghiraukan dan dihiraukan oleh teman teman –jika bisa dikatakan begitu- sekelasnya.

Sendiri dan kesendirian. Adalah dua kata yang senantiasa bersama dengan namja manis itu.

Anti sosial. Dua kata yang cocok untuk menunjukan sifat dan kelakuan namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu.

Waktu bagai terlewat begitu saja. Hanya pelajaran yang terus berganti menunjukan masih adanya kehidupan yang berjalan di sekitar Eunhyuk. Sorak sorai para siswa setelah mendengar bel pulang melengking tak mengusik namja bermarga Lee itu sedikit pun. Eunhyuk merapikan alat alat tulis dan peralatan sekolah lainnya dalam diam.

Kelas sudah sepi ketika kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar kelas. Yah, anak anak sekelasnya memang langsung hilang begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Seolah kelas dan sekolah adalah neraka dan dunia luar atau pun rumah adalah surga.

Pulang pergi sekolah sendirian adalah rutinitas yang sudah lebih dari biasa untuk Eunhyuk. Wajah manisnya yang datar tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum barang setipis benang pun. Kakinya terus melangkah santai namun pasti. 30 menit kemudian Eunyuk sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang sederhana dan terawat.

Kkrriieett

Pelan, pintu pagar kecil rumah Eunhyuk terbuka menimbulkan sedikit bunyi berderit. Kaki kaki Eunhyuk kembali melangkah.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Aku pulang umma.." sebuah senyum manis terpatri indah di bibirnya. Ya, hanya di depan ummanya Eunhyuk bisa –berpura pura- sedikit berekspresi. Umma Eunhyuk tersenyum hangat sambil mengangguk kecil,

"Ne, ayo makan, kau belum makan kan?" ucap umma Eunhyuk sambil mengusap lembut surai coklat lembut anaknya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Langkah Eunhyuk kembali berlanjut dan berhenti di meja makan. Beberapa macam makanan tersedia di meja makan itu. Setelah berdoa, Eunhyuk menyantap makanannya dengan tenang –diam-. Sebagai anak yang baik, Eunhyuk tak lupa membersihkan dan merapikan sendiri semua peralatan makannya. Setelah semua selesai, Eunhyuk segera beranjak menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah pulang, Hyukkie?" Sebuah suara berat yang sudah akrab di telinga Eunhyuk menyapa indra pendengaran namja manis itu.

"Ne.." Eunhyuk mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Ada kejadian menarik hari ini?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sama yang selalu dilontarkan namja ikal itu pada Eunhyuk. Iris coklat Eunhyuk mengerling bosan,

"Menurut mu?" tanya Eunhyuk balik. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil,

"Tak ada hal apa pun yang terjadi, Kyu. Semuanya sama." Lanjut Eunhyuk. Kekehan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti. Matanya menatap lurus pada namja manis yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba mencari teman atau yang lainnya?" Eunhyuk tak menanggapi ocehan Kyuhyun. "Kau tak bisa sendirian terus, Hyukkie.."

"Dan membiarkan mereka memanfaatkan dan meninggalkan ku lagi?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar sangat datar. Sorot matanya berubah seketika. Gelap. Satu kata yang tepat untuk sorot mata indah itu.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah pahit, "Kau tak bisa selamanya sendirian, Hyukkie.." sepasang lengan kekar itu merengkuh tubuh kecil Eunhyuk dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Setidaknya aku memiki mu, Kyu." Bisik Eunhyuk lirih. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, kapan Hyukkie-nya akan keluar dari _kegelapan abadi_ ini?

**.**

**.**

Waktu terlewat begitu cepat, hingga senja sudah merambat menjadi malam. Kedua namja yang sedari tadi menghabiskan waktu bersama itu harus berpisah. "Sudah malam, Hyukkie. Sudah waktunya kau tidur.." ucap Kyuhyun lembut sambil merengkuh lagi tubuh ringkih Eunhyuk.

"Mau ku nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Eunhyuk memeluk lengan kekar itu. Menyesap setiap aroma tubuh namja ikal yang memeluknya.

"Ya, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu, Kyu.." Kyuhyun mulai bersenandung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaan Eunhyuk.

"Dan.. jangan tinggalkan aku sebelum aku terlelap, Kyu.." bisik Eunhyuk lirih sambil menutup ke dua kelopak matanya dan menyembunyikan ke dua manik indahnya. Sebuah kecupan manis dari Kyuhyun menjadi penutup hari Eunyuk.

"Ne, Hyukkie.." mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada Eunhyuk yang sudah menjelajah di alam mimpi.

"Dan aku akan selalu ada untuk mu.. dalam kegelapan abadi.." lirih Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan hembusan sang angin malam dan dedaunan yang berguguran di luar sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi anak anak!"

"Selamat pagi sonsaeng!"

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." ucapan Jung sonsaengnim sontak membuat para siswa berbisik bisik dan bersorak sorai membuat kelas menjadi bising.

"Jika kalian masih berisik, sonsaeng akan memberikan nilai merah di pelajaran ini." Ucap Jung seonsaengnim tenang.

Kriikk... krriikk... krriiikk...

"Nah, begini lebih baik. Kau yang di luar, masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu!"seorang namja tampan dengan seragam lengkap memasuki kelas Eunhyuk dengan langkah tenang.

"Kim Kibum imnida." Ucap namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kibum sambil sedikit membungkukan badanya.

"Mohon bantuannya chingudeul!" lanjut Kibum tenang. Semua pasang mata terpesona dan berdecak kagum –minus Eunhyuk dan Jung sonsaengnim-.

"Ehm! Kim Kibum-ssi,kau duduk dengan Lee Hyukjae-ssi." seluruh siswa memasang ekspresi bingung.

'Lee Hyukjae, siapa?' mungkin begitulah batin beberapa –sebagian besar- siswa di sana. Sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk hanya mendongak dan mengangkat tangannya. Wajah datar masih setia terpatir di paras manis Eunhyuk.

Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir Kibum. Membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya menjerit kecil –takut Jung sonsaengnim marah-. Dengan langkah santai Kibum segera melangkah ke tempat duduknya. Pelajaran di mulai, Jung sonsaengmin mulai menjelaskan ini itu yang berhubungan dengan materi pelajarannya.

Kibum menoleh dan mengubah sedikit posisi duduknya, "Anyeong, Kibum imnida!" Eunhyuk melirik kibum dengan ekor matanya dan menoleh sebentar,

"Lee Hyukjae imnida." Balas Eunhyuk singkat, padat dan jelas(?).

"Kau bisa memanggil ku Kibummie atau Bummie!" Eunhyuk tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan Kibum, "Apa aku boleh memanggi mu Hyukkie?"

"Hn. terserah kau saja." Kibum tersenyum tipis, merasa mendapat respon yang cukup baik(?) dari Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

Krriiiiinnngggg !

Bel istirahat berbunyi, anak anak di kelas Eunhyuk langsung mengerubungi meja Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Kau pindahan dari mana Kibum-ssi?"

"Kya~ kau tampan sekali~"

"berapa nomor ponsel mu?"

"bla bla bla.."

Keadaan bising dan pengap karena banyaknya siswa siswi yang berkerubung di mejanya sedikit menggangu Eunhyuk. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang dengan sabar menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan pertanyaan tak jelas dari teman teman barunya.

Eunhyuk sedikit menghela nafas kesal, 'Kenapa anak baru itu harus duduk dengan ku?' batin Eunhyuk risih.

Dengan semua kondisi yang mengganggunya Eunhyuk tetap memfokuskan diri dengan buku di tangannya. Berusaha menganggap siswa siswi yang sedang berkerubung di mejanya hanyalah lalat pengganggu biasa.

Krriiiiinnngggg !

Bel tanda usainya waktu istirahat bagai dewa penyelamat bagi Kibum untuk menghindari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang semakin aneh dari teman teman barunya sekaligus membuat Eunhyuk dapat bernafas lega kembali. Mata indah Kibum kembali melirik Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa dia tak seperti yang lain, ya?' batin Kibum sambil mengambil bukunya. 'Apa dia tak suka pada ku?' mata Kibum berpura pura terfokus pada buku di tangannya. 'Memang apa salah ku, ya?' batin Kibum bingung. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepala Kibum.

'Ah, iya!' wajah Kibum berubah sumringah saat mendapat sebuah ide yang dia rasa cukup bagus. 'Nah, tinggal menunggu waktu saja, Bummie!' batin Kibum menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Dan pelajaran pun kembali berlangsung seperti biasanya. Memotong dan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada sampai waktu yang paling ditunggu tunggu para siswa datang.

TEEEEETTTT

Bel pulang berbunyi diiringi sorak sorai kebahagiaan para siswa. Dengan segera –secepatnya- mereka merapikan peralatan sekolah –yang memang sudah rapi- dan pulang. Saat kelas mulai sepi Kibum kembali menyapa Eunhyuk,

"Apa kau mau menemani ku berkeliling sebentar, Hyukkie?" surai coklat Eunyuk bergerak saat sang empunya menoleh sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya,

"Aku belum mengenal tempat tempat di sini, Hyukkie." Ucap Kibum dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Tangan Eunhyuk yang sedang merapikan peralatan sekolahnya terhenti sejenak. "Kenapa kau tak minta tolong pada yang lain?"

'Dia tak mau, ya?' batin Kibum sedikit sedih. "Mereka sudah pulang kan, Hyukkie? Jebal, temani aku berkeliling, ne?" Eunhyuk menghela nafas kecil,

'Sebenarnya dia mau apa sih?' batin Eunhyuk sedikit jengkel. "Ne. Cepat atau ku tinggal." Ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung membuat mata Kibum berbinar senang.

"Ne, kajja!" sahut Kibum cepat sambil sedikit menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

Tanpa sadar Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kibum. 'Ah, boleh kah aku berharap?' batin Eunhyuk tanpa sadar.

_Ya, harapan selalu ada kan, Hyukkie?_

**.**

**.**

Tap tap tap tap

Tap tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan itu terdengar di sepanjang lorong lorong panjang sekolah.

"Di sini ruang guru, dan di depan sana ruangan Kepala Sekolah." Ucap Eunhyuk menjelaskan sambil menunjuk tempat tempat yang dimaksud. Kibum memperhatikan semua penjelasan Eunhyuk dengan seksama.

"Umm.. Hyukkie, bagaimana kalau berkelilingnya dilanjutkan besok saja? Ini sudah sore."

Langkah kedua namja itu terhenti. Namja yang bertanya tampak memasang wajah bingungnya, sedangkan namja yang ditanya memasang ekspresi kaget sambil segera melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangannya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas kecil, "Ne, kita lanjutkan besok saja."

**.**

**.**

"Di mana rumah mu, Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum yang memecah kehenigan diantara mereka saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Wae?" sahut Eunhyuk santai.

Kibum mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, "Karna kau sudah mengantar ku berkeliling, sekarang aku akan mengantar mu pulang." Eunhyuk hendak menggeleng, "Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih ku, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk tak bisa menolak. Entah kenapa senyum Kibum sedikit meluruhkan hatinya. Ingat hanya **sedikit**. Dan sedikit versi Eunhyuk adalah sangat, sangat sedikit dari versi sedikit bagi orang lain.

"Ne, gomawo."

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Ya, hanya hening yang menemani perjalanan pulang Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini ada yang terasa berbeda. Kali ini perjalanan pulang yang hening terasa lebih cepat. Mungkin karna ada Kibum? Pikir Eunhyuk. Yah, hanya Tuhan yang tau(?). Pelan, otak Eunhyuk mulai meloading(?) pemikirannya barusan..

1,

2,

3,

'Ck, apa yang ku pikirkan, sih? Mana mungkin karna dia?' batin Eunhyuk kesal menyadari pemikiran konyolnya. "Sudah sampai, gomawo sudah mengantar ku." Kibum hanya tersenyum ramah sambil mengangguk kecil.

Deg.

'Kenapa aku?'

"Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit berbasa basi. Ya, tak mungkin kan kau pulang begitu saja setelah teman baru mu mengantar mu pulang? Sedikit basa basi kau perlukan untuk sekedar berterima kasih.

"Tak perlu, Hyukkie, ini sudah terlalu sore. Lain kali aku pasti mampir. Pai pai!" pamit Kibum sambil membungkuk kecil dan melambaikan tangannya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis, "Ne, pai pai!"

Senyuman kecil Eunhyuk pun mampu membuat wajah kibum sedikit tersipu.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kelihatan senang, ada apa?" Eunhyuk menoleh, mendapati senyum Kyuhyun yang sedikit aneh.

"Tak ada. Hanya bertemu anak baru di sekolah." Jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Kyuhyun mengusap surai lembut Eunhyuk. "Kau tersenyum." Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tersenyum padanya, Kyu." Eunhuyk mempout bibir manisnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum –miris- senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ku rasa dia baik." Celetuk Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mendelik tajam, namun malah terkesan imut bagi Kyuhyun,

"Kau lebih baik, Kyu. Jauh lebih baik." Mata Eunhyuk menatap lurus iris coklat kehitaman Kyuhyun.

Mata kyuhyun menyiratkan kesedihan sesaat, "Ku harap –sangat- kau bisa berteman dan dekat dengannya."

"Anni, kyu. Aku akan selalu bersama mu." Jawab Eunhyuk sambil menggeleng dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kyuhyun erat. Tangan kokoh Kyuhyun mengusap surai lembut Eunhyuk sayang.

"Tapi kau-"

"Anniyo! Saat ku bilang aku akan tetap bersama mu, itu berarti aku tetap dan selalu bersama mu, Kyu!" suara Eunhyuk meninggi, membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut nyeri.

"Selamanya.." lirih Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan kesal dan sakit. Ya, sakit. Dia ingin Hyukkie-nya kembali ke dalam cahaya, tapi Hyukkie-nya lebih senang dan memilih kegelapan bersamanya?

"kau tak bisa SELAMANYA SENDIRIAN, Hyukkie!" suara Kyuhyun merendah dengan penekanan suara di beberapa kata. Sungguh seorang Kyuhyun sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya sekarang.

"..gi.."

Desisan dingin Eunhyuk membuat iris coklat kehitaman Kyuhyun melebar, "Hyukkie kau-"

"Pergi, Kyu.." desisan itu kembali terdengar, bahkan lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Rongga dada Kyuhyun serasa terjepit dan tenggorokannya seperti disumpal gumpalan gumpalan kapas padat mendengar nada dingin yang melebihi nitrogen cair itu. Dengan segera kedua tangan Kyuhyun merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya.

Tak ada respon.

Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak nyeri. Bibir bawahnya mulai terasa sedikit perih dan bau karat darah sedikit tercium karna bibirnya ia gigiti.

"Kau juga ingin meninggalkan ku?" sebuah pertanyaan, bukan, pernyataan pahit bernada dingin meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, Hyukkie. Karna aku.." kata kata Kyuhyun terputus saat senyum pahit nan miris itu tercipta, "Teman abadi mu."

Dan ke dua tangan mungil Eunhyuk membalas dekapan hangat Kyuhyun perlahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berangkat sekolah setelah pamit pada ummanya, seperti biasa. Sendirian, cek. Suasana tenang, cek. Tak ada siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang, ce-

"Hyukkie?" suara yang tidak terlalu asing memasuki gendang telinga Eunhyuk, membuat namja manis itu menoleh.

"Kibummie?" namja yang tadi menyapa Eunhyuk langsung berlari kecil, berusaha menyusul Eunhyuk yang ada di depannya di dekat persimpangan jalan.

"Kenapa kau berangkat pagi pagi sekali Hyukkie?" tanya kibum sedikit heran. 'Seingat ku tak ada tugas tambahan kemarin.'

"Aku sudah biasa." Jawab Eunhyuk santai dan sekenanya.

"Ah, iya! Bagaimana jika kita berangkat dan pulang bersama hyukkie? Rumah kita sejalan dan kita juga sekelas kan?" tawar Kibum dengan senyum tipisnya yang menawan hati siapa saja –minus Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun-.

"Hn. Terserah kau saja." Sahut Eunhyuk santai.

**Skip time~**

Di kelas

"Pagi chingudeul!" sapaan pagi Kibum membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di kelas beralih padanya.

"Pa-gi, Kibum-ssi?" banyak siswa yang memasang wajah bingung mereka melihat Eunhyuk memasuki kelas bersama Kibum si anak baru. Beberapa memandang Eunhyuk dengan ekspresi iri dan kesal. Tak lupa sedikit cibiran mengiringi langkah Eunhyuk.

Sedang yang ditatap hanya berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan santai, seolah bukan dia yang menjadi objek tatapan semua mata di sana. Kibum melangkah santai mengikuti Eunhyuk menuju tempat duduknya di barisan paling belakang di pojok kelas. Tempat yang terpencil dan kadang luput dari pandangan –minus guru tentunya-.

**.**

**.**

Diam. Tak ada ekspresi. Sibuk sendiri.

Kibum terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Eunhyuk yang tak beranjak dari aktifitasnya memandang langit biru berawan dari bingkai jendela kelasnya. Mata indah Eunhyuk begitu terfokus pada pemandangan lagit paginya. Seolah tak ada niatan untuk menoleh barang sekedar memergoki namja di sampingnya yang terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kibummie?"

Kibum sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan spontan Eunhyuk. 'Instingnya bagus sekali..' batin Kibum heran sekaligus kagum. "Um, tak ada.." yah, hanya jawaban itu yang terpikirkan oleh Kim Kibum saat melihat Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hn." hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari bibir manis Eunhyuk. Wajah datar dengan sebelah alis sedikit terangkat ke atas membuat wajah manis itu terlihat berbeda.

Kembali tubuh kecil Eunhyuk berbalik dan kepalanya sedikit menengadah ke langit. Kembali fokus dengan kegiatan awalnya. Kibum kembali diam, otaknya berusaha mencari topik bagus yang mungkin bisa bertahan cukup lama.

"Kau suka langit, Hyukkie?"

Helaian coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk bergerak saat si empunya kepala menoleh ke sumber suara, "Ya."

Satu jawaban singkat, seperti yang biasa Kibum dapat. "Apa yang kau sukai dari langit, Hyukkie?"

"Awan. Aku suka melihatnya. Begitu, indah.." Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban yang cukup panjang dari Eunhyuk.

"Ah, aku tau tempat yang cocok untuk melihat langit sore!"

Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang tersenyum tipis, "Lain waktu akan ku kunjungi tempat itu."

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita ke sana?" tawar Kibum.

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil sambil –tanpa sadar- sedikit menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya, pulang sekolah nanti."

**.**

**.**

Tugas kelompok.

Dua kata yang mampu membuat mood namja manis beriris coklat terang itu turun sedikit.

"Hyukjae-ssi.."

Mata Eunhyuk mengerling bosan melihat ekspresi ke dua namja yang sekelompok denganya –jika bisa dibilang begitu-.

"Aku tak bisa pulang lebih lama lagi.." namja di depan Eunhyuk memasang wajah sok bersalah pada Eunhyuk –berharap bisa kabur dari tuntutan tugas kelompoknya-.

"Ne, Hyukjae-sii, aku juga harus mengantar umma ku sebentar lagi.." seorang namja lag ikut serta memasang wajah sok bersalahnya di depan Eunhyuk.

Wajah datar Eunhyuk menoleh dari buku dan catatan yang sedang ditulisnya. Jujur saja, Eunhyuk memang sudah bosan dan muak dengan kehadiran dua namja yang sok merasa bersalah karna akan –pasti- meninggakan Eunhyuk untuk mengerjakan sendiri tugas tugas mereka.

"Hyukjae-ssi, bolehkah kami pulang duluan?" ucap sang namja pertama tadi dengan wajah yang masih merasa sok bersalah dan prihatin andalannya.

"Hn. terserah." Jawab Eunhyuk singkat dan datar. 'Lagi pula kalian tidak membantu sama sekali.' Lanjut Eunhyuk dalam hati.

Srak srak

Sret sret

Srak srak

Hanya suara suara alat tulis dan lembaran lembaran buku yang terus dibuka dan dibolak balik yang terdengar menghiasi keheningan di ruangan kelas yang memang sudah tinggal seorang namja manis tokoh utama kita saja, Lee Hyukjae.

Lelah.

Ya, Eunhyuk sangat lelah dengan semuanya. Mengerjakan semua tugas kelompoknya sendirian? Apa mereka yang menjadi rekan kelompok Eunhyuk tak menyadari betapa banyaknya tugas mereka dan tidak berfikir pukul berapa namja manis ini akan pulang nantinya jika seluruh tugas itu dikerjakannya sendirian?

Bruk!

Kepala namja manis bersurai coklat itu tertunduk di meja. Penat tak tertahan lagi memenuhi kepalanya. Kepala namja manis itu menoleh ke arah jendela kelasnya yang memamerkan keindahan lagit yang sudah merambat senja.

'Cantiknya..'

Mata Eunhyuk membuat sedikit mengingat sesuatu setelah melihat hamparan langit luas yang indah itu. 'Ah, aku lupa kalau Kibum mengajak ku melihat langit sore ini.'

'Yah, tapi pasti dia juga sudah lupa dan pulang duluan. Ini kan sudah terlalu sore.' Sedikit rasa sedih menyebar di hatinya. 'Hh, biarlah. Toh, masih ada hari esok kan? Lagi pula, langit sore ini tetap cantik biar dilihat dari mana pun juga.'

Tangan Eunhyuk dengan cekatan merapikan semua peralatan sekolah dan buku bukunya ke dalam tas. Selesai dengan semua peralatannya, kaki kaki kecil Eunhyuk melangkah keluar kelas.

**.**

**.**

Drap drap drap drap

Terlihat dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk berdiri ada sesosok bayangan yang berlari ke arah kelas Eunhyuk. Alis namja manis itu mengernyit heran, 'Kenapa namja itu terburu buru sekali?' batin Eunhyuk heran.

Seheran apa pun Eunhyuk, kaki namja manis itu tetap melangkah santai di lorong sekolahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sang namja yang tadi dilihat Eunhyuk untuk menampakan sosoknya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Mi-anhae, Hyukkie.." lirih suara namja yang sosoknya sudah cukup terekam beberapa hari terakhir ini di otak Eunhyuk -yah, setidaknya Eunhyuk masih mengingat namja satu ini-.

"Kibummie?" mata Eunhyuk sedikit membulat melihat namja yang baru difikirkan beberapa saat yang lalu di kelas olehnya. 'Mungkinkah dia ingat janjinya?' sedikit rasa senang menyebar di hati Eunhyuk.

'Ah, mungkin saja ada barangnya yang tertinggal di kelas.' Fikir Eunhyuk senormal mungkin. Ah, kenapa sulit sekali kau jujur pada diri mu sendiri, Hyukkie?

"Hyukkie? Kau marah pada ku? Mianhae, Hyukkie.." ucap kibum sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang ada di depannya. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat, namun jujur. Ya, jujur. Tak seperti tatapan dua namja yang tadi dengan teganya meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendirian mengerjakan tugas kelompoknya.

"Ani.." gumam Eunhyuk kecil. Kibum masih menatap namja manis di depannya. Seolah berusaha menjelaskan keadaanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita ke tempat yang tadi ku janjikan!" satu kalimat Kibum yang memecah eheningan sekaligus mengukir seulas senyum setipis benang di bibir Eunhyuk.

'Jadi dia ingat, ya?' batin Eunhyuk senang. "Tapi, Bummie-"

"Kajja, Hyukkie! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit!" Kibum menarik tangan Eunhyuk, membawa namja manis bermarga Lee itu berjalan agak cepat. Yah, memang matahari sore ini akan terbenam sekitar 40 atau 30 menit lagi.

**.**

**.**

Ke dua namja itu berjalan agak tergesa gesa melewati jalan di belakang sekolah. Pertama, jalan belakang seolah mereka memang sepi –kecuali para penjaga sekolah yang kadang berkeliling di sana- dan ke dua, karna matahari semakin beranjak turun ke peraduannya.

Tak butuh waktu yang terlalu lama ntuk kedua namja bermarga Kim dan Lee itu untuk sampai di sebuah bukit ynag sejuk nan asri di belakang sekolah mereka. Ya, memang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, namun di lihat dari kondisinya tempat ini jarang atau malah tidak pernah di kunjungi siswa mau pun guru atau penduduk sekitar.

"Syukurlah kita tak terlambat, Hyukkie!" suara Kibum terdengar senang saat sampai di bukit yang jadi tepat tujuan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Hyukkie? Dari sini kau bisa melihat langit sepuas mu!" ucap Kim muda sambil tersenyum ceria.

Mata Eunhyuk menatap lurus ke arah hamparan langit luas di atas sana. Ya, tempat ini memang sangat cocok untuk melihat langit. Pepohonan rindang yang menyejukan mata dan suasana, hamparan langit luas tanpa adanya penghalang seperti batas batas jendela di kelas, bukit dengan rumput rumput hijau nan lembut yang nyaman ketika menyentuh kulit dan tak lupa juga bau khas tanah dan pohon pinus yang menyegarkan.

Kembali senyum manis yang tipis terukir di bibir mungil Eunhyuk. Tanpa sadar bibir manisnya bergumam kecil, "Gomawo, Kibummie."

Dan dua kata singkat namun tulus itu mampu membuat senyum indah Kibum kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Memang tak banyak hal yang dilakukan mereka berdua selain menatap langit sore yang semakin menggelap. Wajah berseri Eunhyuk tampak menunjukan bahwa dia sangat menikmati pemandangan sore hari yang indah dan cerah ini.

"Hyukkie, ayo pulang!" ajak Kibum degan senyum menawannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk sambil terseyum tipis, mengiyakan ajakan Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Hyukkie, aku pulang dulu, ya?" pamit Kibum saat Eunhyuk sudah di depan pagar rumah kecilnya.

"Apa kau tak mau mampir dulu, Bummie?" tanya Eunhyuk sopan, sedikit berbasa basi. Namun di bagian kecil lain hatinya Eunhyuk sedikit berharap Kibum mau bertamu sejenak di rumah mungilnya ini.

Kibum tak segera menjawab tawaran Eunhyuk untuk mampir ke rumahnya yang kedua kalinya ini. Matanya nampak melirik jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Memastikan pukul berapa sekarang, berharap bisa berkata "Iya". Tetapi sang waktu seolah menghalangin keinginan Kibum kali ini.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Kibum nampak tak rela saat bibirnya terpaksa berucap, "Mianhae, Hyukkie.. sebentar lagi malam. Aku tak bisa mampir ke rumah mu sekarang."

Sedikit senyuman –yang sangat dipaksakan- Eunhyuk kembali terukir samar di wajah manisnya, "Ne, tak apa Bummie. Kau bisa mampir lain kali."

"Ne, lain kali.." wajah Kibum merunduk, menatap tempat pijakannya yang seolah lebih menarik dari pada melihat wajah namja manis di depannya ini.

Pelan, wajah rupawan Kibum kembali mendongak menatap wajah namja manis di depannya, "Lain kali, aku pasti akan datang ke rumah mu, Hyukkie! Aku berjanji!"

Suara Kibum yang lantang terdengar dan mengundang senyum dengan seutas harapan kecil di mata Eunhyuk yang biasa dihiasi kehampaan dan redupnya semangat hidup sang namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae ini.

Sembari berjalan berbalik ke rumahnya perlahan senyum hangat pun terlukis di bibir sang Kim muda. 'Sepertinya.. aku berhasil. Tunggu aku, Lee Hyukjae!' batin sang Kim muda sambil berjalan tenang ke rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini, Hyukkie?"

Surai coklat lembut Eunhyuk bergerak saat suara baritone lembut namja yang sangat dikenalnya menyapanya seperti biasa, "Anniyo. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini, Kyu."

Kedua lengan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk lembut, membawa sang namja ringkih itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau, tersenyum.."

**TBC**

Okee, ini pemenggalan yang buruk~ sekaligus chapter terpanjang yang kutulis XDa

Masih mau kelanjutannya? Nantikan chapter 2 Teman Abadi versi ZUM, yaa~ #kabursebelumdihajarreaderdeul

Z.U.M


	2. Chapter 2

**Teman Abadi**

**Chapter 2**

_**Teman Abadi Zaky UzuMo version**_

Mianhae, aku ga bermaksud jiplak, coppas, dan kawan kawannya buat FF ini.. Zaky udah minta izin sama yang empunya FF aslinya.. ini bukan sequel atau praquel, aku cuma mau coba bikin FF "Teman Abadi" milik Cie eonnie dengan versi ku sendiri. Dan pastinya dengan cerita yang sedikit ku bedakan dan beberapa pergeseran karakter..

Jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! \(^O^)/

.

.

**Pair : KyuHyuk, KiHyuk**

**Genre : **readerdeul aja yang tentuin setelah baca, ne? ^.^)V

**Summary :**

_Saat kesepian apa yang paling dibutuhkan? Bukan. Buka rasa kasihan atau pun tatapan iba. Tapi kehadiran seseorang di samping mu._

_Yang memberi perhatian dan simpati._

Happy reading chingu! ^o^/

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini, Hyukkie?" surai coklat lembut Eunhyuk bergerak saat suara baritone lembut namja yang sangat dikenalnya menyapanya seperti biasa.

"Anniyo. Tak ada hal yang menyenangkan hari ini, Kyu."

Kedua lengan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Eunhyuk lembut, membawa sang namja ringkih itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau, tersenyum.."

Tubuh Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Anni, Kyu! Aku tak tersenyum padanya!"

"Kau tau, Hyukkie? Senyum mu sangat manis."

"Cukup, Kyu! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" ucap Eunhyuk sambil melempar tatapan tajam yang malah terkesan imut bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kau jadi lebih manis saat tersenyum, Hyukkie. Sangat manis." Kyuhyun membingkai paras manis Eunhyuk dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Senyum mu sangat indah, Hyukkie." Eunhyuk merutuki ke dua tangan Kyuhyun yang menangkup pipinya dan membuat ke dua pasang mata itu bertemu pandang.

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti tadi, Hyukkie." Kyuhyun menatap dalam manik coklat Eunhyuk.

"Kau benar benar manis." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa dadanya sangat sesak mendengar kalimat kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-"

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak saat ke dua bibir itu bersentuhan. Sebuah kecupan di bibir Eunhyuk semakin membuat dadanya sesak dan suaranya tercekat.

"Berjanjilah, Hyukkie.."

"Tetaplah tersenyum.."

"Berhenti bicara seolah kau akan meninggalkan ku, Kyu!" sungai kembar mengalirkan butiran beningnya di ke dua pipi Eunhyuk.

"Meski aku tak ada bersama mu.." Kyuhyun mengecup tepi mata Eunhyuk yang terus mengalirkan cairan bening asin itu.

"Tetaplah tersenyum.." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh kecil Eunhyuk, membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

**x_x**

"Nah, sudah waktunya kau tidur, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk perlahan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu.."

Seolah tak mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun mulai bersenandung lirih, menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur Eunhyuk, lagu kesukaan sang namja manis-nya. Ya, Hyukkie-nya. Dengan berat hati dan tak rela ke dua manik Eunhyuk menutup perlahan. Dan terlelap lah Eunhyuk bersamaan dengan selesainya senandung lirih Kyuhyun.

**x_x**

"Ketahuilah, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun menatap dalam Eunhyuk yang sudah menjelajah alam mimpinya. Perlahan tangannya mengusap lembut surai coklat Eunhyuk.

"Walau aku tak ada di samping mu.." di kecupnya kening Eunhyuk perlahan.

"Akulah.." kembali senyum tipis pahit itu tercipta di paras sempurnanya.

"Teman abadi mu."

Dan ucap sang namja ikal itu bersamaan dengan hembusan angin malam dan menghilangnya sosok sang namja tinggi semampai itu yang tertinggal hanyalah dedaunan ynag asik menari bersama sang bayu.

**x.x.x**

**x.x.x**

Tak seperti basanya, pagi ini senyum tipis Eunhyuk sedikit memudar. Umma yang mengetahui perubahan pada sang anak pun sangat khawatir.

"Hyukkie, gwaechanna?" tanya umma dengan raut khawatir yang tergambar jelas dari nada dan air wajah umma.

"Ne, gwaechanna, umma." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, umma." Eunhyuk mendekap erat sang umma, berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia benar baik baik saja.

Namun sang umma tentu tau, bahwa Eunhyuk hanya berpura pura baik baik saja. Bahkan sampai sosok Eunhyuk menghilang, umma masih merasa sangat khawatir padanya. Terutama saat mengingat senyum anaknya yang terkesan lebih dipaksakan.

'Hyukkie, apa yang kau sembunyikan, nak?'

Umma terduduk di sofa tunggal di ruang tamu. Matanya melirik sekilas berbagai peralatan kerjanya yang sudah rapi. Ya, dia memang harus segera berangkat ke tempat kerjanya sebentar lagi. Sakit di dadanya kembali terasa.

Berbagai kata penyesalan mulai muncul di benaknya. Ya, dia memang kekurangan waktu untuk sang anak tercintanya. Tak banyak waktu yang bisa dia berikan untuk Eunhyuk karna berbagai tugas pekerjaannya yang begitu menyita waktunya. Sesak menjalar di dadanya. Sejujurnya, sebagai seorang umma dia sangat ingin berada di samping Eunhyuk. Menjadi tempat sang anak berkeluh kesah.

Namun apa dayanya? Tanpa adanya figur seorang appa, tentu beban ekonomi menjadi tanggungannya.

**x.x**

Kembali pada Eunhyuk, namja manis yang menjadi tokoh utama kita ini masih berjalan dengan santainya. Yah, itu wajar saja, karna mengingat namja bersurai coklat itu terbiasa berangkat pagi pagi sekali, sama seperti kali ini.

Alasan namja manis ini berangkat pagi pagi seperti ini memang bukan hanya karna kata kata aneh Kyuhyun. Tetapi juga karna dia yang tak ingin bertemu siswa siswa lainnya. Namun akhir akhir ini hal itu tidak terjadi lagi. Karna kini, setiap pagi di persimpangan jalan Kim muda selalu menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Hyukkie!" seperti biasa, sapaan Kibum selalu mengawali 'obrolan' singkat mereka di sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Pagi, Bummie." jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Wajah datarnya sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan saat bertemu Kibum pagi ini.

"Hyukkie, gwaechanna?" tanya Kibum yang menyadari sedikit perubahan Eunhyuk.

"Ne, gwaechanna, Bummie." sahut Eunhyuk tanpa menatap wajah Kibum. Kembali Kibum memperhatian tingkah laku Eunhyuk.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah menjadi lebih hening dari pada biasanya karna Eunhyuk yang hanya merespon Kibum dengan kata kata singkat, gumaman atau beberapa bahasa tubuh standar.

Sedang sang namja manis bermarga Lee itu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri. Ingatannya kembali pada saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk selalu terseyum. Perlahan matanya terasa memanas. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan desakan butiran bening di matanya. Sesak pun kembali menjalari relung hatinya tak kala kata kata Kyuhyun kembali muncul dalam ingatannya.

**x_x**

**Flash back on, Eunhyuk POV**

"Kau tau, Hyukkie? Senyum mu sangat manis."

"Cukup, Kyu! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" aku melempar tatapan tajam pada Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan agar dia berhenti berbicara yang aneh aneh.

"Kau jadi lebih manis saat tersenyum, Hyukkie. Sangat manis." Tapi bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah membingkai wajah ku dengan ke dua tangannya.

"Senyum mu sangat indah, Hyukkie."

Ck, kenapa Kyuhyun menangkup pipi ku? Aku tak bisa –tak mau- melihat mata tajamnya!

"Teruslah tersenyum seperti tadi, Hyukkie."

Hei! Jangan menatap ku seperti itu, Kyu!

"Kau benar benar manis." senyum tipis itu! Cukup, Kyu! Kau membuat dada ku sesak!

"Kyu-"

Mata ku membulat sempurna saat bibir Kyu menyentuh bibir ku. Kecupan Kyu semakin membuat dada ku sesak dan suara ku tercekat.

"Berjanjilah, Hyukkie.."

"Tetaplah tersenyum.."

"Berhenti bicara seolah kau akan meninggalkan ku, Kyu!" tak kuat, akhirnya aku berteriak. Dada ku tetap terasa sesak. Bisa ku rasakan adanya sungai kembar mengalir di ke dua pipi ku.

"Meski aku tak ada bersama mu.." Kyuhyun mengecup tepi mata ku yang terus mengalirkan cairan bening asin itu.

"Tetaplah tersenyum.." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh ku, membawa ku ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

**x_x**

"Nah, sudah waktunya kau tidur, Hyukkie.." Kyuhyun mulai membaringkan tubuh ku perlahan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu.." ucap ku dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Namun kembali Kyuhyun seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan terus menyanyikan senandung lirih pengantar tidur ku.

'Ku mohon, Kyu..'

'Jangan..'

'Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu..'

Dan aku pun terlelap bersamaan dengan usainya senandung lirih Kyuhyun.

**Flash back off**

Segera ku usap air mata yang nyaris turun dari manik coklat ku. Sesak di dada ku semakin menjadi. Sungguh aku tak ingin Kyuhyun pergi! Tapi.. kenapa? Kenapa Kyu tetap meninggalkan ku?!

Kenapa, Kyu?

Dan kali ini setetes permata bening itu meluncur bebas menuruni dagu ku dan menetes di tangan ku.

**End Eunhyuk POV**

**x.x**

'Hyukkie..'

Sesak.

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun jelas rasa sesak menjalar di dada Kibum saat melihat sebutir bening air mata mengalir di pipi Eunhyuk. Ya, meski pun Eunhyuk menyibukan diri menatap langit dari jendela kelasnya namun Kibum masih tetap memperhatikan sang Lee muda.

'Kenapa, Hyukkie?' seperti biasa, Kibum mulai berkutat dengan fikirannya tentang Lee muda itu.

'Ada apa, Hyukkie?' seolah pandangannya tak bisa lepas dari Eunhyuk.

'Apa yang membuat mu menangis, Hyukkie?' gigi gigi putihnya bergemeletuk tak kala menahan rasa sesak, penasaran dan sedih di batinnya. Ya, terlalu banyak kecamuk perasaan yang muncul saat melihat expresi lain Eunhyuk selain kedatarannya.

"Hyukkie.."

Tak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Maka Kim muda kita kembali mencoba dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras, "Hyukkie."

Masih tak ada respon, dan Kibum masih belum menyerah, "Eunhyukkie!"

Dan kali ini sang pemilik nama menoleh dan menatap Kibum sejenak, "Wae, Bummie?"

Sedikit menghela nafas, Kibum bersyukur Eunhyuk masih memberi respon meski hanya dua kata singkat bernada datar. Manik matanya tak melihat sisa sisa permata bening yang mengalir bebas sesaat tadi. 'Kau sungguh bisa menyembunyikan perasaan mu, Hyukkie..' batin Kibum kagum sekaligus sedih.

"Ani, Hyukkie. Apa kau sungguh baik baik saja?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap manik kelam Eunhyuk.

Diam sesaat, dan hanya anggukan kecil yang menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Kembali Eunhyuk menyibukkan diri dengan memandang langit dari jendela kelasnya. Sedikit angin membawa anak rambutnya menari nari mengikuti arah sang bayu berhembus.

Memang pemandangan Eunhyuk yang sibuk menatap awan dari jendela kelasnya dengan disambut tarian angin bersama anak rambutnya adalah hal yang sudah biasa bagi Kibum selama duduk bersebelahan dengan Eunhyuk. Namun dengan kondisi yang seperti ini, menatap sang namja bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae ini lebih lama membuat sesak semakin menjalar di relung hatinya.

**x.x.x**

"Hyukkie!" Kibum sedikit tertatih saat mengejar Eunhyuk yang hari ini memilih 'menerobos' kumpulan siswa siswa yang seperti biasa, menghilang sesudah bel terakhir dibunyikan. Susah payah Kibum mengejar Eunhyuk, nafasnya masih sedikit tersenggal karna nyaris menjadi korban saat banyak siswa yang berdesak desakan di pintu keluar -berusaha untuk yang menjadi pertama keluar dari kelas neraka mereka-.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Eunhyuk menghentkan sejenak langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Di dapatinya Kibum yang sedang berlari lari kecil sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal.

"Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanpa sadar apa yang difikirkannya meluncur bebas dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk. Namun meski telah menyadari kata kata tak mengenakannya Eunhyuk tetap memasang wajah datar.

Kibum tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Jujur saja, dia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Eunhyuk. Dan setelah berhasl mengatuh lebih baik nafasnya Kibum menatap langsung manik kelam Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya –yang dia sadari tak kan berpengaruh untuk Eunhyuk-, "Tentu saja aku akan menyusul mu kan, Hyukkie?"

Sambil berjalan tenang mendekati Eunhyuk mata Kibum tak lepas memaku tatapan lawan bicaranya. Dan setelah sampai di sisi Eunhyuk, sebelah tangan Kibum meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan menggenggamnya perlahan, "Karna aku ingn pulang bersama.."

Kibum memutus ucapannya sejenak dan menarik lembut tangan Eunhyuk, mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka, "Teman ku."

Manik indah nan kelam Eunhyuk membulat kaget sejenak, yah namun jangan sangka langkahnya juga ikut terhenti. Dengan tetap melangkah santai di sisi Kibum, Eunhyuk menatap genggaman Kibum pada tangannya.

"Ne, benarkan, Hyukkie?" ucap Kibum dengan nada riang. Kini mata Eunhyuk menatap langsung manik indah Kibum. Senyum tipis tanda kepercayaan mulai muncul kembali di bibir mungilnya.

'Ah, jadi aku sudah punya teman sekarang? Benar begitukah Kyu?' batin Eunhyuk berdebar kecil bahagia.

"Ne, Bummie." dan genggaman hangat Kibum mendapat balasan yang di harapkan Kim muda ini. Senyum ke duanya mengembang, saling menatap penuh percaya satu sama lain dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang mereka.

**x.x**

"Gomawo sudah mengantar ku, Bummie." senyum tipis yang terkembang di bibir Eunhyuk sungguh menambah kesan manis pada diri namja berkulit putih susu itu.

"Ne, sama sama, Hyukkie." Senyum tipis Kibum yang begitu menawan memang belum bisa menarik minat Eunhyuk.

Yah, namja manis tokoh utama kita memang sulit masuk dalam pesona seseorang selain Kyuhyun-nya. Ya, Kyuhyun-nya. Pelan, sedikit demi sedikit manik coklat Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi bersinar mulai meredup.

'Kyu.. Kyunnie.. Kyuhyunnie..' otaknya kembali memutar saat saat terakhir keberadaan Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

'Anniyo, anniyo! Kyunnie tidak pergi.. Kyu masih ada! Ya ada, masih ada bersama ku!' batin Eunhyuk kembali bergetar. Namun sepert biasa Eunhyuk mampu menyembunyikan semua perasaannya di depan orang lain.

"Hyukkie.." suara lembut Kibum membuyarkan ingatan ingatan yang menari nari di benak Eunhyuk. Kembali manik coklat itu menatap paras sempurna Kibum dengan sedikit sorot teduhnya.

"Ne, wae Kibummie?"

Kibum tersenyum manis sambil mengusap surai lembut Eunhyuk, "Apa kau ada acara akhir pekan ini?"

Manik coklat Eunhyuk mengerjap heran, "Anniyo, wae Bummie?"

"Aku ingin menginap di rumah mu. Aku sudah berjanji akan berkunjung ke rumah mu kan?" sederet ucapan Kibum membuat manik indah Eunhyuk berbinar ceria.

Senyuman Kibum kembali mengembang dengan indahnya, "Ku tunggu kau sepulang sekolah, Hyukkie."

"Ne, Bummie." gundukan surai coklat Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil dengan senyum manis yang terlukis di paras manis nan eloknya.

Kibum sedikit melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya, "Hyukkie, sudah waktunya aku pulang. Pai pai, Hyukkie!"

"Ne, pai pai Bummie." secercah harapan yang muncul merekah di benak Eunhyuk tak lagi ditolaknya. Ya, dia harus mengingat kata kata Kyuhyun-nya kan?

**x.x**

Brugh!

Sesampainya di kamar Eunhyuk meletakan tasnya di tepi kasurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya tengkurap di atas kasurnya yang tak terlalu luas itu. Matanya melirik sekitar kamarnya dan sudut sudut yang biasa menjadi tempat 'muncul'-nya Kyuhyun.

'Kyu, bogoshippo, yo..' terasa memanas, dua manik kembar coklat Eunhyuk bersembunyi dalam balutan lembut kelopaknya.

"Kyu.." gumaman lirih Eunhyuk mengalun dari bibir plum-nya. Namja manis bermarga Lee itu sangat mengharapkan belaian lembut Kyuhyun dan pelukan mau pun dekapan hangat namja bersurai ikal itu.

"Di mana kau, Kyu?" desakan butiran bening kian terasa di pelupuk mata Eunhyuk. Jemarinya menggenggam erat sprei kasurnya. Desahan berat nafasnya tak juga memutus tali temali yang seolah menjerat dan mengikat dadanya.

"Kyu.." perlahan rembeslah pertahanan kelopak matanya. Terasa butir butir bening yang mengalir dan jatuh bebas dari pipi mulus Eunyuk.

"Aku membutuhkan mu, Kyu.." serak suara menahan tangis dan sprei yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan Eunhyuk pun sudah kusut tak berbentuk.

Terus dibiarkannya lelehan hangat itu mengalir menganak sungai di pipi chubby-nya, "Sangat.."

Manik coklat Eunhyuk tak lagi bersembunyi di balik lembutnya kelopak mata Eunhyuk, "Aku sangat.."

Ke dua manik kembar itu memerah dan lelehan butiran hangat asin itu terus tumpah ruah membasahi sprei Eunhyuk, "aku.. sangat membutuhkan mu.."

Dinginnya cairan yang mengalir bebas dari ke dua mata indahnya terasa di pipinya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan sprei yang meresap air asin yang melampiaskan kesedihannya, "Kyuu.."

Digigitinya bibir bawahnya, berusaha meredam isak yang mungkin akan meluncur bebas, turut menyenandungkan sesak dan sepinya. Bibir plum sewarna ceri itu bergetar, dan lelehan air matanya bak es krim yang dibiarkan di tempat terbuka.

"Kyuu.." lirih, bibir tipis itu kembali terdengar. Getar dalam nadanya mulai disambut isak kecil yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Hiks.. Kyu.." gigi gigi seputih susu itu bergemeletuk bersama bibir yang semakin bergetar.

"Nan jongmal bogoshippo.." detak degup jantungnya seolah beriringan dengan sesak rasa dadanya yang semakin dihimpit sepi dan sedih.

"Kyu.. jebal.." sungguh rasanya setiap detik debaran jantungnya semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

"Jebal.." kembali jemarinya mengepal erat. Manik matanya bersembunyi dalam gelap kelopak lembutnya.

"Ku mohon, kembali lah Kyu.." aliran sungai ganda yang menderas tak kunjung mereda.

Eunhyuk sudah merasa matanya mulai sakit dan perih karna kelenjar air matanya terlalu berat bekerja, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu.."

Namun sang butir bening seakan tak memperdulikan kondisi manik indah Eunhyuk, tetap dan terus mengalir deras. Seolah rindunya hujan akan akan tanah kemarau.

"Kyu.."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyu.." rintih Eunhyuk disela isak tangisnya.

Semakin lama semakin menjalar meranah sepi di relung hati Eunhyuk. Perlahan matanya yang sudah lelah itu menutup. Manik kembar coklat indahnya terlindungi halus lembut kelopaknya. Batinya mulai merajut mimpi. Berharap dalam mimpnya nanti dapat bertemu dengan sosok sang ikal yang senantiasa menemani hari hari kelamnya dulu.

Sedetik terlelapnya Eunhyuk sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggunya dengan deraian air mata muncul dan membelai gundukan surai coklat kemerahan Eunhyuk penuh sayang. Tak lupa manik gelapnya menyusuri paras berantakan Eunhyuk. Jari jemarinya mengusap sisa sisa butir asin yang keluar mengalir menganak sungai dari manik kembar coklat Eunhyuk-nya.

Kembali diamatinya wajah elok nan manis Eunhyuk beberapa saat. Diusap dan dibelainya pipi chubby Eunhyuk. Pelan, bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir plum manis strowberry Eunhyuk.

"Selamat tidur, Hyukkie. Bermimpi indah lah, Eunhyukkie.."gumam sosok tinggi semampai itu lembut sambil menatap dalam sosok manis Lee Hyukjae.

Sekejap mata, hembusan sang angin malam yang menghempas ranting dan menarik hijau lembut dedaunan menari seolah turut membawa serta sosok bersurai ikalnya dalam kelamnya malam.

_Ya, Eunhyuk-nya. Miliknya. Kepunyaannya, sang sisi gelapnya.. bayangannya.._

_Kenangan kosongnya. Hampa memorinya. Ingatan tentangnya, fatamorgana belaka bagi Eunhyuk-nya._

_Teman abadinya._

_Khayalannya._

.

.

Menyakitkan kah? Oh, dunia memang tak adil bagi mu yang sendirian.

Karna itu, apakah kau akan tetap seperti itu? Diam di sana, di sisi gelap yang tak seorang pun melihat. Yang tak siapa pun tau dan sadari, bahwa di setiap hati dan jengkal perasaannya ada?

Atau kau ingin berjalan keluar, menunjukan siapa diri mu? Siapa kau yang sesungguhnya?

Menatap dunia luar, melihat lebih jauh tentang laju kehidupan.

Merasakan desir lembut angin yang menari di udara. Membawa mengajak serta anak rambut mu, dedaunan dan menerbangkan burung burung cantik di angkasa sana. Ah, perlu kau tau bahwa dunia tak hanya seluas kanvas. Tak sesempit pucuk daun, tak setipis lembar buku, tak sependek sebuah kisah, tak semudah jatuhnya embun, tak secepat sebuah cerita dan lebih berwarna dari carian tinta lukis dalam jutaan buku di seluruh dunia.

Kenapa?

Karna dalam cakrawala yang begitu megah ini begitu banyak hal hal yang harus kau pelajari, kau pahami. Lebih dari sekedar kepentingan pribadi mu meratapi masa lalu, kenangan lama, memori terpendam nan kelam.

_Rengkuhlah hangat dan terangnya cahaya mentari, namun jangan lupakan lembutnya sinar rembulan._

Bentuk nyata dunia ini tak dapat kau lihat sepintas. Terlalu banyak hal tersembunyi, sama halnya dengan lika liku hati mu sendiri. Lebih rumit dari labirin jebakan makam piramida mesir kuno. Karna hidup terus berlanjut dan kehidupan tetap berjalan. Aliran kehidupan tak selalu tenang seperti air dalam bejana. Hidup tak lurus bak jalan di sepanjang lorong istana.

Mengapa?

Yah, itu lah hidup. Berombak bagai laut, tak jarang badai datang menghempas hati dan jiwa mu. Membawa mu jatuh terpuruk, menyesal dan menangis merintih pilu. Tapi, ingatlah selalu bahwa hidup tak luput dari kebahagiaan.

Rasa senang yang membuncah, ledakan kebahagiaan tak tertahan, dan luapan canda yang mengundang riangnya tawa. Tersenyumlah selalu, lupakan kelam yang lalu, tatap lurus dan maju ke depan. Buanglah ragu dan bimbang mu, isilah hampa kekosongan di relung batin mu dengan kenangan dan cerita bahagia bersama mereka yang selalu di sisi mu, dan tulis lah ukiran indah hari tua.

Hidup bergerak, dinamis. Jika kau diam tak berjalan melaju sesuai alur arus kehidupan sekitar mu, itu bukan murni salah pribadi mu. Karna terkadang perubahan sekitar tak sesuai suara hati mu, kan? Oleh sebab itu, berubahlah dengan cara mu, gaya mu sesuai dengan apa yang menurut mu terbaik.

_Karna Tuhan tak menakdirkan manusia hidup dan berjalan sendiri. Benarkan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or End ?**

Okee, apa kah FF abal ini mau lanjut atau end aja sampai sini readerdeul, minna-san?

Komen or Review please~

Mianhae karna lamaa apdetnya chingu m(_ _)m

Karna kompi ku selalu ngehang setiap buka akun FFn ku, jadi terpaksa ke warnet~ dan lagi data data terbaru FF ku ilang, jadi aku sempet kepikiran dan pusing sangat cari cari ide baru T-Tv

oke, cukup curhatnya~

Waahh, aku ga nyangka dapet respon yang bagus dari readerdeul~ ku pikir bakal dibash ^^a  
okee, mari berbalas ripiu~ untuk yang on udah ku bales di pm kan?

Chaser Lee : hehehe.. ne, karna aku ga mau merubah susunan cerita asli FF Cie eonnie, jd kurasa kyu tetep jadi teman abadi~

Nana : okee~ ini udah tayang kan chap2nya? semoga suka~  
kalo hyuk dimasukin oven nanti kyu masuk kemana(?) #plakkXD

LonelyKim : hehehe.. begitukah? aku ga sadar kkalo karakternya berubah jauh~ ^^a  
wah, syukurlah eon suka.. semoga chap ini juga suka, ya?

boo young : wah, begitu, ya? gomawo~ dan kuharap chap ini lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya, jadi semoga suka~

Guest : hehehe.. nuansa kelamnya mungkin karna ini memang terinspirasi dari pengalaman, eon~ XDa #plakk  
boleh suka kyu, asal jangan dibawa karna masih kontrak kerja(?) di ff abal ku~ XD #dibantaikyu

.

.

.

Salam manis,

Zaky UzuMo


	3. Chapter 3

**Teman Abadi**

**Chapter 3**

**_Teman Abadi Zaky UzuMo version_**

Mianhae, aku ga bermaksud jiplak, coppas, dan kawan kawannya buat FF ini.. Zaky udah minta izin sama yang empunya FF aslinya.. ini bukan sequel atau praquel, aku cuma mau coba bikin FF "Teman Abadi" milik Cie eonnie dengan versi ku sendiri. Dan pastinya dengan cerita yang sedikit ku bedakan dan beberapa pergeseran karakter.

Jadi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! \(^O^)/

.

.

**Pair : KyuHyuk, KiHyuk**

**Genre : **readerdeul aja yang tentuin setelah baca, ne? ^.^)V

**Warning : **typo(s), alur kecepetan DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

**Summary :**

_Saat hidup tak sesuai dengan kata hati mu, menghindar bukan lah jalan terbaik. Dan berpura pura menjalaninya akan jauh lebih payah lagi. Saat kau merasa sedih, itu saat yang tepat untuk mengingat rasa senang dan kegembiraan._

_"Karna kau tak akan mengatakan gelap saat kau tak mengenal cahaya."_

Happy reding chingu! ^o^/

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Hari hari tanpa Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi membebani perasaan Eunhyuk. Ya berterima kasihlah pada namja bernama lengkap Kim Kibum yang membawa Eunhyuk dalam dekapan hangat mentari dan tetap menemaninya di bawah lembutnya sinar bulan.

_Tak seperti Kyuhyun yang hanya merengkuhnya dalam dingin bekunya siang dan gelap hampa senyapnya malam._

Senyum manis dan gummy smile khas Lee Hyukjae sudah mulai dipamerkan sang pemilik dengan santai dan tanpa beban. Meski masih belum berusaha mencari teman lain selain Kibum, namun adaptasi dan sosialisasi Eunhyuk sudah cukup membuat tatapan sebelah mata teman teman sekelasnya menghilang.

Eunhyuk juga sudah mulai berbaur sedikit demi sedikit dengan beberapa siswa siswa yang lain. Sesekali tawa renyah mereka disambut senyum manis Eunhyuk. Yaa memang ekspresi Eunhyuk sudah mulai keluar dengan sendirinya secara alami. Tak lagi menjadi namja beku bak es di belahan bumi kutub selatan dan utara sana.

Senyum hangat dan terkadang tawa lembutnya yang biasanya hanya dinikmati Kibum seorang kini mulai dirasakan oleh orang lain di sekitar namja manis bermarga Lee itu. Dan jangan lupakan luapan perasaan senang dan banyaknya ucapan terima kasih dari umma Eunhyuk pada Kibum atas perubahan besar Eunhyuk.

Senyum menawan Kibum ikut merekah tak kala melihat perubahan positif Eunhyuk. Tenang hatinya sedikit terusik saat memorinya mengingat potret Eunhyuk yang mengusap kasar lelehan beningnya dan juga rintik rintik yang dibiarkan jatuh mulus dari manik coklat namja manis yang awalnya kelam itu.

Memang pernah terlintas di benaknya untuk menanyakan langsung tentang perihal tersebut. Namun di sisi lain Kibum merasa lebih baik menunggu agar Eunhyuk yang menceritakannya sendiri. Tetapi lambat laun Eunhyuk malah seolah mengabaikan semua kejadian sebelum dirinya disambut cukup baik seperti sekarang ini. Dan hal itu sedikit mengusik Kibum untuk mencari tau akar permasalahannya.

Sedikit ide terbersit untuk bertanya pada umma Eunhyuk lebih dulu agar saat bicara dengan Eunhyuk, Kibum tak perlu memutar otak dua kali untuk mempersiapkan pertanyaan dan kata katanya. Bersyukurlah karna Dewi Fortuna berbaik hati menjadwalkan acara menginap rutin Kibum saat ini. Ya, memang setiap akhir pekan sepulang sekolah Kibum akan langsung menginap di rumah Eunhyuk dan pulang pada Minggu siangnya. Yah, itu artinya kau tak perlu menunggu sampai rasa penasaran mu menyurut atau bertambah luas kan, Kim Kibum?

**x.x.x**

tok tok tok

ketukan di pintu rumah minimalis namja bermaga Lee itu dijawab dengan bunyi deritan kecil yang menandakan terbukanya sang pintu perlahan dengan menampakan sosok yang masih tetap terlihat cantik diusia senjanya itu.

"Aku pulang, umma!" ucap Eunhyuk saat matanya menangkap sosok sang umma tersayangnya. Umma hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap lembut kepala Eunhyuk.

"Umma, malam ini Kibummie akan menginap lagi di sini." lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menatap sang umma yang masih tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau begitu cepat kau ajak Kibum-ah masuk. Umma akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian." tatapan lembut umma tak hanya terarah pada Eunhyuk, senyum lembutnya ikut terukir karna kehadiran Kibum yang sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Gomawo, ahjumma." jawab Kibum dengan senyum tipisnya. Kibum melihat senyum dikulum umma Eunhyuk menatap heran pada yeoja yang berusia sejajar dengan ummanya itu.

Senyum dikulum umma Eunhyuk berubah menjadi senyum hangat khas seorang umma pada anaknya. Diusapnya surai lembut Kibum penuh sayang, "Panggil saja aku umma, Kibum-ah."

Senyum hangat itu masih terlihat di mata Kibum, "Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anak ku sendiri. Jadi panggil saja aku umma, ne?"

Kibum terdiam mendengar ucapan umma Eunhyuk. Hatinya terasa menghangat saat kata kata tulus itu masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Melihat Kibum yang hanya terdiam membuat umma Eunhyuk menyentuh pelan pundak Kibum.

"Waeyo Kibum-ah?" suara lembut umma Eunhyuk membuat Kibum keluar dari alam fikirannya.

Senyum Kibum merekah lebih indah dari biasanya seiring dengan semakin meluasnya kehagatan di relung hatinya, "Anniyo, umma. Aku sangat senang kau menganggap ku sebagai anak mu. Gomawo, umma."

Eunhyuk tersenyum senang melihat ke dua orang tersayangnya hanyut dalam kebahagiaan. Perlahan tangannya merengkuh lembut tubuh sang umma dan menarik pelan tangan Kibum, sebagai isyarat untuk ikut memeluk ummanya.

**x.x**

**Kibum POV**

Senang. Ya, aku sangat senang melihat perubahan besar pada diri Eunhyuk. Kini Hyukkie tak lagi murung, tak lagi berdiam diri dan menjadi "Ice Prince" di kelas. Hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum manis seperti itu sudah membuat ku sangat senang. Hanya karna Hyukkie sudah bisa bersosialisali dan berinteraksi dengan cukup baik di sekolah benar benar membuat ku ikut bahagia.

Ah, aku ingat saat umma Hyukkie tersenyum penuh haru melihat perubahan Eunhyuk. Ahjumma bahkan berterimakasih pada ku dan memeluk ku erat. Aku merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutannya saat itu. Ya, kehangatan dan kelembutan seorang umma yang cukup ku rindukan karna umma yang sibuk membantu appa. Yah, meski umma dan appa masih punya waktu luang untuk ku dari mengurus pekerjaannya tapi tetap saja aku merindukan mereka.

Melihat gummy smile manis Eunhyukkie benar benar menyenangkan. Ah, tunggu! Sebersit ingatan terlintas di otak ku saat melihat Hyukkie menangis sambil menatap langit. Rasa sesak yang terlupakan selama akhir akhir ini kembali ku rasa saat mengingat butir bening yang menetes lembut di pipi chubby Hyukkie.

Kenapa kau menangis saat itu, Hyukkie?

Aku sungguh tak tau apa yang membuat Hyukkie sangat murung saat itu. Manik coklatnya yang menjadi jauh lebih kelam, kalimat kalimatnya yang lebih singkat, dan sorot mata penuh kehilangannya saat itu benar benar membuat dada ku sakit. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi sungguh terasa sakit saat melihat lelehan bening itu menunjukan segala kepedihan dan rasa sepi kehilangannya.

Apa yang salah, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau menatap kosong saat berbicara dengan ku saat itu? Apakah aku melakukan hal yang salah? Apa aku membuat mu lebih sedih?

Apa yang hilang dari mu, Hyukkie? Kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti itu?

Tok tok tok

Ah, sepertinya terlalu banyak yang ku pikirkan sampai tak sadar jika kami sudah sampai di depan rumah minimalis Hyukkie. Mungkin aku akan terus berkutat sendiri dengan fikiran ku jika tak mendengar ketukan pintu Hyukkie tadi.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi pintu berderit terdengar dan muncul lah sosok umma Hyukkie yang masih terlihat cantik meski beberapa kerutan tipis mulai menghiasi paras senjanya.

"Aku pulang, umma!"

Nada semangat Eunhyuk saat matanya menangkap sosok sang umma tersayangnya membuat ahjumma tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepala Eunhyuk penuh sayang. Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Ah, sungguh keluarga yang bahagia meski tak sempurna kan? Ya, aku tau appa Hyukkie sudah tiada karna sedikit banyak ahjumma menceritakannya pada ku saat aku berfikir ke mana kah appa namja manis yang menjadi teman dekat dan sahabat baik ku ini?

"Umma, malam ini Kibummie akan menginap lagi di sini." lanjut Eunhyuk sambil menatap ahjumma yang masih tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau begitu cepat kau ajak Kibum-ah masuk. Umma akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Aku merasakan tatapan lembut penuh aura keibuan itu tak hanya terarah pada Hyukkie seorang. Perlahan, ku rasa tatapan lembut itu mengalir bersama perasaan nyaman ku. Ya, aku memang sangat nyaman berada di sini. Setiap akhir pekan adalah hari yang sangat ku tunggu karna itu artinya aku akan menginap di rumah Hyukkie dan merasakan suasana kekeluargaan yang sangat nyaman.

"Gomawo, ahjumma." jawab ku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Aku sedikit heran melihat senyum dikulum di wajah ahjumma. Lalu senyum dikulum ahjumma berubah menjadi senyum hangat dan lembut khas seorang umma pada anaknya. Kembali ku rasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam batin ku. Dan kini bisa ku rasakan ahjumma mengusap lembut rambut ku.

"Panggil saja aku umma, Kibum-ah."

Aku tak menyangka ahjumma akan berkata seperti itu. Mata ku memandang tak percaya pada ahjumma. Tapi aku tetap melihat senyum hangat ahjumma yang sama seperti tadi, memancarkan aura keibuan dan kasih sayang yang begitu besar.

"Kau sudah ku anggap seperti anak ku sendiri. Jadi panggil saja aku umma, ne?"

Aku terdiam mendengar ucapan ahjumma. Hati ku terasa menghangat saat kata kata tulus itu masuk ke indra pendengaran ku. Benarkah begitu, ahjumma?

Puk!

Aku terbangun dari fikiran fikiran ku saat umma menyentuh lembut pundak ku. Ku tatap wajah yang memancarkan aura keibuan yang sangat itu tak percaya. Ya, aku sangat tak percaya jika ahjumma menganggap ku sebagai anaknya juga.

"Waeyo Kibum-ah?"

Suara lembut ahjumma membuat ku keluar sepenuhnya dari alam fikiran ku. Senyum ku terkembang penuh rasa bahagia yang meluap luap melihat sorot mata tulus ahjumma. Semakin lama semakin hangat ku rasakan dalam relung hati ku, "Anniyo, umma. Aku sangat senang kau menganggap ku sebagai anak mu. Gomawo, umma."

Sungguh aku tak tau harus berbuat dan berkata kata apa sekarang..

Ku lihat senyum manis terlukis di paras manis Hyukkie. Dan pelan tangan Hyukkie menarik tangan ku, mengajak ku untuk ikut memeluk ahjumma, ah salah maksud ku.. umma..

**x.x**

Setelah mengerjakan tugas tugas sekolah, umma memanggil aku dan Hyukkie untuk makan malam bersama. Benar benar saat yang tepat karna aku dan Hyukkie memang sudah lapar dan menunggu masakan umma. Ah, aku sungguh senang dan sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil ahjumma dengan panggilan umma.

Makan malam kami lewati seperti biasanya. Tak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi karna tentu kami menjunjung tinggi sopan santun agar tak berbicara di meja makan. Aku dan Hyukkie ikut membantu umma merapikan meja makan. Setelah selesai aku dan Hyukkie kembali ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan diri melepas penat dan letih.

Di dalam kamar Hyukkie pun tak terlalu banyak pembicaraan yang muncul. Hanya dentingan jam yang mengisi detik detik kosong diantara kami. Sedikit ku rasakan manik mata Hyukkie menelusuri beberapa sudut ruang kamarnya yang tak terlalu luas ini. Sorot matanya sedikit khawatir dan, rindu?

Yaa aku memang masih sering memperhatikan Hyukkie. Mata ku seolah tak pernah lepas dari gerak geriknya. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 22.30. Mata ku mencari cari keberadaan Eunhyuk. Dan ku lihat dia sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat wajah manis Hyukkie saat tidur. Perlahan ku usap pipi chubby-nya dengan jari telunjuk ku.

'Lembut..' aku tersenyum entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. Merasa cukup memandangi wajah manis namja Lee di samping ku ini, aku pun segera membaringkan tubuh ku di sampingnya. Berniat ikut menyusulnya menjelajahi apa yang biasa orang orang sebut alam mimpi.

Krieettt~

Baru beberapa menit aku memejamkan mata mencoba menjejaki alam mimpi, telinga ku menangkap bunyi pintu terbuka perlahan. Bisa ku lihat sosok umma di sana, berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Hyukkie.

"Umma?" panggil ku sambil mengusap sedikit mata ku yang terasa sedikit berat.

"Kau belum tidur, Kibum-ah?" tanya umma lembut pada ku sambil tersenyum dengan aura keibuannya.

"Anniyo, umma. Aku sedikit sulit tidur.." ucap ku sedikit berbohong. Ya, aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan berbicara dengan umma dan mencari tau kenapa Hyukkie bersedih waktu itu kan?

Tangan lembut umma mengusap kepala ku penuh kasih sayang, "Apa kau mau segelas air, Kibum-ah?"

Kata kata umma yang lembut mengingatkan ku pada umma ku sendiri. Ya, umma ku juga sangat baik dan perhatian pada ku. Sungguh aku sangat menyayangi ke dua umma ku ini.

"Ne, umma.." aku bangun dan berjalan mendekati umma yang duduk di pinggir kasur Hyukkie. Aku melihat lagi senyum lembut itu terukir di parasnya. Sungguh senyum indah Hyukkie pasti warisan dari ummanya.

Aku dan umma berjalan keluar kamar Hyukkie dan berhenti di dapur. Segera umma mengambilkan ku segelas air putih. Aku duduk di kursi meja makan dan langsung menerima segelas air putih tadi lalu meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Nah, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kibum-ah?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan umma. Tak ku sangka sifat sensitif dan kepekaan Hyukkie yang mengagumkan itu berasal dari ummanya. Aku tersenyum tipis, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit, umma.."

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kibum-ah?"

Suara lembut umma membuat ku kembali melanjutkan tujuan ku, "Begini, umma. Apa umma pernah melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Hyukkie?"

Umma tampak berfikir dan mengingat ingat sejenak, "Ne, sebenarnya ada sesuatu pada Hyukkie yang ingin ku ceritakan pada mu, Kibum-ah.."

Ku lihat umma menatap ku lekat, meminta kepercayaan pada ku melalui sorot matanya. Mengerti, aku pun mengangguk pasti mengiyakan tatapan umma.

"Sebenarnya Hyukkie memiliki 'seseorang' yang sangat berarti baginya." Sorot mata umma berubah muram. Aku menatap bingung pada umma. Apa maksudnya 'seseorang' yang berarti bagi Hyukkie?

"Tapi, 'seseorang' itu tak ada.."

Dan aku semakin bingung dengan ucapan umma. Bukan kah tadi umma sendiri yang bilang Eunhyuk memiliki seseorang yang berarti baginya? Tapi kenapa umma malah menyangkalnya dengan mengatakan orang itu tidak ada? Perlahan otak ku merespon kata kata umma. Apakah..

"Maksud umma, Hyukkie.." aku takut takut melanjutkan kata kata ku. Namun umma langsung menyambut kalimat rumpang ku dengan pernyataan yang tak terduga..

"Teman khayalan. Seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya hanya bayangan.."

DEG!

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan apa yang baru ku dengar. Namun mata dan nada lirih umma tak bisa menyangkal kenyataan yang ku dengar.

"Terkadang Hyukkie menceritakan tentang Kyuhyun, nama namja yang 'menemani' Hyukkie selama ini. Lambat laun aku merasa penasaran pada namja yang diceritakan oleh Eunhyukkie dan mencari taunya sendiri."

"Dan yang ku temukan adalah.."

"Hyukkie yang berbicara sendiri seolah olah dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Dan dia menyebut nyebut nama Kyuhyun. Seakan namja bernama Kyuhyun itu benar benar ada.."

Aku tertohok pada pendengaran ku sendiri. Aku sungguh tak habis pikir tentang apa yang dialami oleh Hyukkie. Oh, Hyukkie.. apa kau begitu kesepian sampai menciptakan teman mu sendiri?

"Dan beberapa hari setelah bertemu dengan mu Hyukkie juga menceritakan tentang dirimu. Ku pikir ini sama dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia membawa mu ke hadapan ku. Aku melihat mu, kau nyata. Tak seperti Kyuhyun-nya.."

Aku terdiam mendengar semua penuturan umma. Benar benar tak ku sangka bahwa Hyukkie yang begitu pendiam dan tertutup bisa menciptakan dunianya sendiri. Itu kah sebabnya dia hanya berdiam diri di kelas tanpa berniat membuka pembicaraan atau sekedar menyapa teman teman sekelasnya?

_Karna Hyukkie sudah memiliki dan tenggelam dengan dunianya sendiri? Karna dia merasa hanya membutuhkan Kyuhyun-nya? Teman khayalannya?_

"Tapi beberapa hari kemudian aku melihatnya menangis sambil memukul dan meremas gulingnya. Merintih menangis pilu memohon pada Kyuhyun-nya agar tak meninggalkannya."

Ku lihat umma sedikit menunduk dan mengusap genangan yang ada di pelupuk matanya dan melanjutkan kata katanya, "Dan esoknya, ku lihat senyumnya semakin hambar. Aku sangat khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya.."

Aku tertegun dalam perasaaan ku yang berkecamuk sendiri. 'Jadi saat itu kau menangis karna ini, Hyukkie?'

Sesak. Sangat sesak. Sangat sangat sesak ku rasakan dalam dada ku. Aku merasa dihimpit empat buah batu besar di setiap sisi ku. Oksigen terasa sulit melewati tenggorokan ku seolah aku terkubur jauh dalam tanah. Seakan pepohonan imbun hijau tak lagi memproduksi sumber nafas manusia.

"Dan kemudian sepulang sekolah aku melihatnya menangis sesak pilu di kamarnya. Kembali memanggil dan berulang kali menyebut nama Kyuhyun-nya. Bahkan sampai saat dia tertidur nama Kyuhyun masih terucap dari bibirnya."

Seluruh kecamuk perasaan ku tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata kata. Terlalu rumit, jauh lebih rumit dari gumpalan benang jahit kusut. Semakin ku coba berfikir dan ku ingat kejadian kejadian itu semakin meranah luas pula sesak sakit bagai teriris pisau sembilu dan tersiram asin garam lautan.

Oh, Hyukkie.. tekad ku untuk membawa mu kembali dalam cahaya semakin bulat. Tak akan ku biarkan kau kembali direngkuh kelamnya buaian rayu rembulan malam.

**x.x.x**

Setelah aku mendengar semuanya dari umma aku kembali ke kamar Hyukkie. Sesampainya di sana ku tatap lekat namja manis yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Hyukkie, apa kau benar benar kesepian sampai kau terlelap dalam dunia mu sendiri? Sampai kau sibuk dan larut bersama Kyuhyun mu itu? Hyukkie, tau kah kau kalau aku juga pernah merasakan kesepian seperti mu? Ya, walau pun tak sedalam rasa sepi mu, namun sedikit banyak aku tau seperti apa kosongnya hati saat tak ada satu pun orang di sisi mu.

Hyukkie..

**Kibum POV end**

**Author POV**

Namja penerus marga Kim itu masih menatap dalam sang Lee muda sambil bergelut dengan kecamuk fikirannya. Perlahan dilangkahkannya kaki kakinya ke tempat Eunhyuk terlelap, berniat ikut beristirahat, melepas lelah fikirannya atas apa yang baru dia ketahui.

Memang namja Kim itu tak menyangka jika beban sepi dan kesendirian yang Eunhyuk terima sampai membuatnya memilih menciptakan temannya sendiri. Matanya masih menatap lekat namja yang sedari awal sudah mengusik perhatiannya itu.

'Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apa pun tentangnya pada ku, Hyukkie?' helaan nafas keluar dari bibir Kibum saat otaknya kembali memutar kejadian saat umma mengatakan tentang Hyukkie dan 'teman'-nya.

Kibum semakin mengantuk, matanya mulai sedikit memerah dan berat. Pelan pelan di tariknya selimut Eunhyuk. Ya, mereka memang tidur seranjang. Karna Kibum tak mau umma repot repot membelikannya kasur baru yang hanya akan digunakannya seminggu sekali saat menginap di rumah Eunhyuk.

Sedikit melirik ke arah meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Eunhyuk, matanya menangkap selembar kertas di bawah segelas air yang tadi di bawa Kibum. Digapainya selembar kertas itu dan dibacanya perlahan rentetan huruf yang merangkai kalimat singkat di lembar tipis putih itu.

**_Terimakasih._**

**_Ku harap kau bisa menjaga Hyukkie untuk ku._**

**_-Kyuhyun-_**

Manik obsidian Kibum membulat kaget membaca nama yang tertera pada selembar pesan itu.

"Kyuhyun.." gumaman kecil tercipta bersamaan dengan senyum penuh keyakinan yang terlukis mantap di bibir Kibum.

'Ya, aku pasti akan menjaganya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ku harap kau bisa menepati janji mu.._

**TBC or END ?**

Hehehe.. diluar perkiraan Zaky, ternyata selesai cepet chap 3nya XDa

Ayo, ayo~ RnR yaa~ ^^/

Okee jadi FF ini mau dilanjut apa end aja minna-san, readerdeul ?

Buat yang nunggu FF ini tayang di FFn mungkin besok ku tayanginnya karna masalah jaringan menghalangi

Nana : jangan, Kyu itu jatah ku(?)#lhoXD

ne, krna Kyu msh berusaha menjauh dari hyuk~ mohon pendapat'a di chap ini, ne? ^^

LonelyKim : jinnjayo eon? Ky ga nyangka klo kata"nya sampe bgtu~ XDa

lanjut, yaa~ tunggu ide Ky ngalir ne, eon~ ^^a

.

.

.

.

.

Salam manis,

ZUM


End file.
